Beyond Your Code: A Different Type of Sweet
by kbook
Summary: Rancis and Candlehead are two very special racers. They have powers that were never suppose to be a part of their code in the first place. How long will that stay a secret? What will happen if it gets out? Part 1 of a three part story. Takes place before the movie.
1. Chapter 1 A New Type of Racer

**AN: All right, I sort of got the idea from X-men. There's no big school for the gifted or any of that (it's not a base of). It's just the idea of being different. This part one of a three part series I'm planning. Takes place before the movie. Anyway, enjoy. Read and review, but no flames please.**

**Also note, when it's italics, it done in Rancis' POV.**

* * *

_Sometimes... Being a little different can be scary..._

The story begins on a Sugar Rush Random Roaster Race. One racer in particular was going up the next obstacle.

Rancis Fluggerbutter drove his kart up the steep hill. This place was called Jawbreaker Hill; a new course where if racers aren't careful they could get his by a huge jawbreaker. Several other racers already got hit.

The jawbreakers were coming down quickly. Rancis tried to make his way the best he could.

Just when it looked like he was about to get to the top; a jawbreaker is coming towards his way.

Rancis panicked and did the only thing he could think about...

The jawbreaker suddenly stopped just stop before it can crashed the kart. Very mysteriously, it was actually going the other way. King Candy watched in shock as this happened.

Nobody noticed that Rancis' eyes were glowing a golden color. When he was at the top, the jawbreaker suddenly went up and landed in who knows where.

Rancis sighed and continued down the track...

_It all started about a year ago. _

_I was at home; upset because I lost another race to Taffyta Muttonfudge, the most popular racer in the game. I just wanted to calm down... you know, blow off some steam... when I screamed in frustration and everything suddenly broke around me. _

_At the time, I thought it was just a coincidence, but more weird things kept on happening._

_Suddenly, things started floating around me. I was able to get my tools without even taking a step away from my kart. _

_Beard Papa suggests that I have a gift. He said if it might be scary now, but soon enough, I'll accept it. I just need to practice control and I wouldn't need to worry about anything._

_So, I practiced, and I eventually stopped worried about the other racers finding out about it... but it's still scary._

Despite being the first one through Jawbreaker Hill, Rancis only managed to make it to fourth place across the finish line. Taffyta, Candlehead, and King Candy all beat him.

"Here are our random roaster racers!" announced King Candy as the crowd "They are our winners! Now, arcade opens in three hours. Until then, enjoy yourselves and visit wherever you like. Just remember, don't step out of the game." He said those last words with warning. It was one of his most important rules.

After that, King Candy had his eye on Rancis; he didn't know what was going on, but he knew something strange was happening when he saw it. "Sour Bill; keep an eye on that one." he told his assistant who groaned silently

Rancis got into his kart. Candlehead noticed he was about to leave. Only she knew where he was going.

"Are you going there again?" she asked

Rancis turned to her. "Yeah... Were you thinking about going there to?"

Candlehead nodded "Yep."

"All right, but make sure nobody follows us this time. We've had too many close calls."

"Yes sir."

The two of them drove off; not knowing that someone watching the racetrack from afar notice them leave.

* * *

There was a place deeply hidden in the peppermint forest. It was at a gigantic tree with a sign: "The Great Peppermint Tree. Been here longer than any tree. DO NOT CUT DOWN"

The two of them drove right up to it. They made sure no one was looking and went into the tree.

Inside was a huge room; filled with furniture, posters, several kart parts, and jawbreakers.

Rancis and Candlehead didn't live here; they had their own houses. This was just their secret place to hang out and practice their powers.

Rancis lifted a jawbreaker with his mind.

Candlehead talked to him despite knowing he need full concentration. "What happened on the race today was so cool; that jawbreaker flying up."

"Yeah, it was cool..." he seethed

"Hey, I know it was you who did it." she said "And I have to say that was awesome! The jawbreaker was so close, and then you made it go the other way and everyone was like _gasp_! The only downside was that it hit Gloyd's kart when it came back down, but it was so cool!"

"Will you just shut-!" But before he could finish his sentence, the jawbreaker went straight up and landed on a pile of kart parts.

Candlehead was speechless of a while; then she cheered "That was so cool! Now it's my turn!"

Rancis was speechless and frustrated about what happened, but he said "Be my guest..."

_Candlehead discovered her power a few weeks before I did. She told me she felt the the same way when she learned about it, but she grew to accept her gift. She was the one who recommended for me to have a talk with Beard Papa._

_We found this place within the Great Peppermint Tree and decided it would be the perfect place to get this new part of us in shape. The other racers don't even know about it; not even Taffyta. The only one who knows about it is Beard Papa, but he's sworn not to tell._

Candlehead stepped up in front of another jawbreaker. She closed her eyes and concentrated real hard.

Nothing happened.

Rancis watched; unimpressed "Sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do." she tried again. Still nothing was happening.

Rancis was about to ask her to give it up when a new voice chirped up. "Wow, so this is what's been inside this old piece of wood."

The two of them turned around in alarm.

A girl, Vanellope Von Schweetz, had gotten inside the tree. She was looking around in curiosity.

Rancis gave a look to Candlehead "I told you to make sure nobody was following us."

"I didn't notice her." she said back at him.

Rancis was the one who spoke to Vanellope first. "Hey, glitch!" That got her attention. "What are you doing here?" he demanded "Only certain racers are allowed here."

"Hey, chill, I'm just checking this place out." Vanellope said to him. "Is this your secret hideout or something?"

However, Rancis didn't want her around, and neither did Candlehead. "Well, glitches aren't allow here, so shoo-shoo." she said to her; trying to act like Taffyta.

Vanellope looked at them and giggled a bit. "You know, without you guys standing behind Taffyta, you seem less threatening."

Rancis threatened her "Look if you don't leave..."

"_Look if you don't leave._" Vanellope mimicked

"... Stop copying me."

"_Stop copying me._"

"That's not funny!"

"Just get out of here!" shouted Candlehead and she lit up in a flame. And this wasn't just her candle. She was literally surrounded by a ton of fire that was enveloping her, and she wasn't even getting burnt.

Vanellope fell back in shock. Her image flickered a bit. She stood up and ran away. "Jerkbreakers!" she shouted before she left.

"Glitch!" Rancis shouted back at her and laughed.

Candlehead realized she was on fire and shouted in joy. "I did it! I did it! I told you I know what I'm doing!" She was about to hug him when he jerked away.

"I told you not to hug me when you're like that!"

* * *

**AN: One more thing; don't mistake several scenes as a Rancis and Candlehead pairing. I just like those characters especially. There's no romance between them what so ever.**


	2. Chapter 2 If Anyone Ever Knew

The arcade was now open.

Rancis and Candlehead got to their karts and drove as quick as they could to the Speedway. As racers on the roaster, they couldn't afford to be late.

The got the racetrack just before the first gamers came.

"Ah, there you two are!" said King Candy "I was about to call on the next two racers to take your place."

"Where were you guys?" asked Jubileena

"We were out in the Peppermint Forest." said Candlehead; with her hands fidgeting behind her back.

"Yeah, to practice driving." added Rancis; hoping they would believe that.

The other racers seem to believe them, although Taffyta had a suspicious look.

Just then, the sign said "Quarter alert!"

* * *

From the outside world, two arcade players, two sisters were ready to play.

"I bet I can beat you." said the younger sister.

"Bring it on." dared the older one as she choose her racers. "I choose... Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

The little sister took a look at the reminding racers. "I'll choose... this one!"

* * *

The board said the chosen racers: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead!

Candlehead looked like she could burst. It's been a long time since someone choose her.

She was ready to go into her kart when Rancis pulled her aside first.

"Remember, don't get too excited." he told her "You know what will happen."

"Don't be such a worrywart." she assured him "I have it under control."

* * *

It was down to the final lap and the the last leg of the race. Taffyta and Candlehead were neck to neck. They had just exited Ice Cream Mountain.

Rancis was just behind them; keeping an eye on Candlehead.

As for Candlehead, herself, she was getting excited. She could taste that finish line and victory. Her heart was beating fast; her eyes were wide, and joy surge through her. She felt like she was having the time of her life!

She and her kart lit up on fire!

* * *

"Wow!" said the little sister as she looked at her racer on the screen.

The big sister saw what happened in surprise and got distracted by it causing her to steer Taffyta to the wrong direction.

Candlehead crossed the finish line first. Her victory pose was on the little sister's screen.

The big sister's screen just had the words "GAME OVER".

"Mr. Litwack." The big sister went to the man in charge of the arcade. "I think the game's broken."

"Really?" asked the man.

"Yeah, one of the racers went on fire!"

Mr. Litwack looked at the screen; everything seemed normal.

"I swear one of them was on fire! I saw it!" repeated the big sister.

The little sister squealed "Noooo! Mr. Litwack, please don't unplug the game, I think it's one of the best things about the game!"

Mr. Litwack thought about it; then said "Well, it looks like it's normal now, but if anymore malfunctions like that happen, I'll have someone look at it."

So Sugar Rush wasn't in danger of getting unplugged... yet.

* * *

Back inside the game, Candlehead cheered as she held on to her trophy. When she crossed the finish line; she realized what she was doing and stopped blazing just in time (thank programmer).

All the other racers looked at Candlehead with suspicion. They could've sworn they saw her go up flame and yet there was not a single burn on her.

Rancis pretended he didn't saw that. He told the other racers what they saw was just a sudden malfunction in the program, but it's fixed now.

Taffyta had a nasty glare on her. She came up to Candlehead.

Being totally oblivious of Taffyta's dark nature, Candlehead held up her trophy to her with pride. "Can you believe this, Taffy? I won! Isn't it great?"

"Yes, it's great." Then Taffyta grabbed the trophy "Now I'll take it back; thank you."

Candlehead looked hurt "Hey, Taffy, I won that..."

She had put up with this before. "Listen, Candlehead, who's the best racer here?"

"You are."

"And so who deserves all the trophies?"

"...You do."

"That's right, so isn't right that I take the trophy too?"

"...I guess..."

Taffyta had a mean smile and petted Candlehead like a dog. "That's a good girl. Besides, I would've won if your dumb kart wasn't so distracting."

Rancis; who saw that happened swore underneath his breath.

* * *

Races later, the arcade eventually closed. King Candy announced that the next Random Roaster Race will began in an hour and a half so the racers better be prepared.

The other races went to their homes to get their gold coins and make preparations.

Rancis and Candlehead drove to the back of the kart bakery where Beard Papa was putting old scrap karts into the crusher so they can be transformed into new karts. He smiled when he saw the two kids. "There are my two favorite racers." He greeted "I've heard what happened at the races."

Candlehead nervously chuckled. Rancis gave her the look.

Beard Papa laughed. "I tell you, Mr. Litwack might have unplugged the game, but the gamer who was playing Candlehead was so amazed by it; she begged for the game to not be unplugged. We are so lucky."

"Maybe not so lucky the next time." said Rancis as his mind picked up scraps and threw them in to crusher. "I keep on telling her to keep it cool so she won't burst like an oversized firecracker! I can't keep count of all the times I had to make an excuse for her in front of all the other racers!"

"Hey, you use your power all the time." Candlehead said back to him with a pouted face.

"Yes, but during the Random Roaster Race, not when gamers are playing!"

Rancis' rising temper was causing bigger trash to go into the crusher faster.

Beard Papa dodged what used to be a kart. "Now calm down." he said to Rancis "Both of you know that your powers accelerate whenever you feel powerful emotions." He had made this observation when the two kids were arguing with each other once. "So take a deep breath you two."

The two of them did as told and they did feel a little calmer.

"I just saying..." said Rancis in a calmer voice. "If any of the gamers saw what we can do and they didn't like what they see; they'll really ask our game to be unplugged."

"That's true." said Beard Papa "But it's gamers like that one earlier that give me hope that you guys will be accepted for who you are."

"Speaking of being accepted," pipped up Candlehead "How long are Rancis and I going to be keeping our powers a secret? We have almost complete control of our abilities. You keep telling us it's not time yet. We trust you because you accept us, but how much longer?"

The old man answered "Not yet. Now I know you're impatient to tell the other racers about you gifts, but not yet. Just not yet."

"Besides," Rancis thought "I can't imagine what would happen if _anyone_ knew."


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicions Arising

Taffyta Muttonfudge put another trophy on her shelves. They were cluttered full of trophies ( about half were taken from Candlehead). She would be so pleased with herself, but she can't help but admit that strange things have been going on here.

First it was Rancis with that moving Jawbreaker on the last Random Roaster Race; then it was Candlehead with her kart going on fire... again.

She had the sneaking suspicion that those two crumbskulls are hiding something and it wasn't good for her or her reputation. About six months ago; she noticed the strange things that were going on with her little posse. They were suddenly spending less time with her and flowing their own agenda. She disliked their new independent ways and vowed to figure out what's going on.

And she not alone. Outside of her house, the other racers (minus the recolors) were talking about the same thing.

"Wasn't it weird what happened today?" said Jubileena

"I know, Candlehead's kart was totally on fire." said Snowanna

"Rancis told me that's a malfunction on her kart, but it's fixed." said Adorableeze

"Don't tell me you believe that! That's not only time that's happen, and Butterfingers gives us the same excuse every time." gripped Crumbelina

Gloyd thought about it and pointed something out "Now that I think about it. Strange things have been happening with Rancis too."

"Yeah, I remember the jawbreaker suddenly moving away from him." said Swizzle

"Something is definitely going on." said Snowanna

"But where do we began?" asked Minty

"Why not after the race?" suggested a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Taffyta, with a smug smile. "Tell you what, after the race, we'll all confront Fluggerbutter and Candlehead, and make them tell us everything."

"Hold on; make them?" asked Jubileena. She and the other racers had unsure looks.

"Come on," assured Taffyta "we do it all the time to the glitch."

Everyone knew what she meant by the glitch. They still looked unsure. "But this time, we're talking about real racers." said Adorableeze.

"Real racers that mysteriously go on fire and make stuff go around them!" Taffyta pointed out "I have no idea what's going on either, but I know I'm smelling a rat. If you guys want to find out the truth; then follow my lead."

* * *

Rancis and Candlehead drove back to their houses as quick as they could. It was almost time for the race to began. By then, everyone else had gone.

They each stopped by their houses first. They weren't far from each other; next door actually.

Candlehead's house was in the shape of a cupcake. She first ran into the living room where there was a chest full of her gold coins. She took one out and kissed it for good luck. Before she went out the door, she took off her cap which had her signature candle on it. She flicked a bit of flame from her fingers and lit it on.

Rancis' house was a peanutbutter cup shape. He went to his chest at the bedroom and took out a gold coin. Before he went out, he took a look at himself at the mirror. He combed his hair without even touching the comb and gave himself that signature curl on his forehead. "Love thy self." he said with a chic smile.

The two of them got out of their houses at the same time and went to the race.

* * *

Back at the starting line, King Candy was finishing his speech. "And without a moment to spare; let the Random Roaster Race-."

"Wait a minute!" Candlehead shouted. She and Rancis drove them karts on the starting position. They both came out of their karts to pay their coins.

"Candlehead, and Rancis Fluggerbutter," King Candy sternly "You are both late. Where were you two this time if I may ask?"

"Helping Beard Papa with the karts." answered Rancis

King Candy took a look at them, and said "All right, but I will have to remind the both of you that it will come to a point where you can't just come here at the last second. You will be kept out of the race; gold coin or not."

"We understand, your Candyness." said Candlehead as she and Rancis paid their gold coins. An announcer said their names.

King Candy groaned "Fine! Fine! We'll continue as planned."

As the two racers eagerly went to their karts, King Candy whispered to his assistant, Sour Bill "Do you have the cameras ready?"

"All the cameras are set up and ready to go." Sour Bill replied glumly.

"Great!" King Candy silently and sinisterly chuckled. Then he said with joy for the crowd "Let the Random Roaster Race begin!"

* * *

The racers drove up the Cakeway. At the top was a ramp where races have to drive as fast as they can to jump over the gap.

Rancis was pressing the accelerator to get ready to make that jump.

However, Taffyta; who was in front, had other plans for him. She pulled the joystick and Sprinkle Spikes came out of her kart and on the ground. "Stay Sweet!" she taunted and went over the ramp.

Rancis navigated his kart around the spikes, but the turn had made him lose speed and his kart went over the ramp. It didn't look like it was going to make it. He closed his eyes as he fell...

Just then, a miracle happened. A gramcracker that was just sticking on the ground as a decorative backdrop suddenly shot out of the ground and his kart was lying down against it like a magic carpet.

Rancis was freaking out for a while but he calmed down immediately; knowing he was most likely the one who causing this.

The several racers looked up in surprise as the gramcracker flew above them; including King Candy and Taffyta.

Rancis landed somewhere between second and first place. The landing was a little bumpy. "Gotta work on that..." he thought.

Candlehead; who wasn't far behind burst with excitement. She was already feeling the excitement just racing. But after seeing her friend pull off an amazing trick like that; there was no reason for her not to get excited. "Oh wow!" she shouted and accidentally lit up.

The racers back out in horror at the sight of this.

Rancis; who was extremely close to her kart, had his guard down and yelped in shock. He also accidentally destroyed the back right wheel of his kart and the upper left of Candlehead's. (He had control of his power, but incidents like that happened often.)

When she realized that she was losing control of her kart, Candlehead's fire went out.

The two racers skid out of control, off the road, and into the nearby Jello Marsh.

Once he recovered from the shock; Rancis looked to see the other racers passed by them. He put his hands on his face in shame.

Candlehead was more worried about something else. "My candle!" she cried as she tried to fix her crooked candle.

* * *

The race ended with the following racers: (from first to last) Taffyta Muttonfudge, King Candy, Adorableeze Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swonanna Rainbeau, Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Sticky Wipplesnit.

Rancis and Candlehead were not only in last place, but they were "not timed". It was humiliating for the both of them.

Neither of them wanted to stick around for King Candy's ending speech. They both went into their karts and left without a word.

Taffyta noticing this signaled the the other racers. "Let's roll."

* * *

King Candy never knew why the other racers suddenly left without warning, but that didn't matter anyway. His plans were on something else.

He went to the base of the Pastry Police, where there were screens that showed everything that happened on the racetrack. As his assistant, Sour Bill was following him.

He too was aware of the strange things that have been happening. And like Taffyta, he didn't like it.

Earlier today, he had cameras set up all over the race track; including one on his kart.

Duncan and Wynchell greeted him when he entered. "Sir, ever single moment of the race has been recorded." said Duncan

"Excellent!" gleefully said King Candy as he sat down to look at the recording.

As he looked at every point of the race; he eventually found the evidence that he was looking for. "Ah ha, there, you see." he pointed to one part of the race with the Kit Kart flying on the gramcraker. "And there." He then pointed out a picture of the Ice Screamer burning up.

"This is the kind of evidence I need." he said "To find out our sour racers from our sweet ones."

"Sir, we can conclude that those two karts belong to Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Candlehead." responded Duncan

"Great, bring to me at once." ordered King Candy

"Uh, pardon me, your highness." Wynchell asked "I don't see what the purpose of this is. What we're targeting are just a couple of our honest racers. I don't see the harm. It's just a small change in the code."

"Just a small change?" King Candy said venomously "Do know what these small changes can do?"

Wynchell and Duncan looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It will mean problems!" King Candy exclaimed "It will mean damage to the system. It will mean destruction for our kingdom. And worst of all, the gamers will think the game is broken and have it unplugged!"

Sour Bill raised his eye, but said in his usual tone "I would like to remind you what had happened today."

"That was just luck." King Candy said back at him without giving him a glance, and continued "Whoever these... freaks are, they are a danger to everyone and everything in Sugar Rush and must be captured at once!" When he said those last, he accidentally pressed a button.

All the screens suddenly said "Deleting all recording"

King Candy protested, but it was too late, all the information was gone.

Of course he was angry and upset at losing his evidence. How was he going to find the dirt against them now? It could be forever until the next time. Then he remembered something and left the room.

He went into the throne room of the castle and behind the curtains. Sour Bill was right behind him.

He went through a hallway and in front of a door. He followed the secret code on a sheet of paper and opened the door to the heart of the game: the code room.

He had Sour Bill hold on to the rope as he goes through the code.

"Let's see... characters, lists of extra areas, double-strip ability... Ah, here we are, the race course!"

King Candy went up to it and opened it up. He did a few changes...

"What are you doing?" called out Sour Bill

"Just a new additional course for our race." He responded. "If they won't show their abilities personally, then I'll make them!"

Now, King Candy had placed additional obstacles for the race before, but Sour Bill was unsure about this. "Are you sure about that? Tampering with the code might not be good for the game."

"Oh, Sour Bill, you worry too much. My plan is perfect! What can go wrong?"

And with that a code was added. It was labeled: CANDY DRAGON.


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Us Your Secret

Rancis and Candlehead arrived at their hideout. They were pretty mad at what happened at the race; mostly at each other.

Neither of them went inside. They both wanted some fresh air before going into the tree.

Rancis was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe you went up in flames like that. Do you know how close you were to me? I could've gone on fire too! And not live through it!"

Candlehead looked offended. "Hey, I just got excited; that's all."

"Yeah, for like the ten thousandth time!"

"Well, how about you? You used your powers, and this time, it costed us the race. That's one hundred and fifty-sixth time, and yes I've been counting."

"That was just an accident."

"That's right; deny it was an accident..." She looked like she was about to call him a certain name.

He knew what it was "Don't say it."

"Butterfingers." That wasn't Candlehead.

The two of them turned to see Taffyta and the other racers.

Seeing that the other racers have gleeful mean looks, the duo became nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rancis asked the crowd; mainly to Taffyta

"Oh, I don't know..." she responded in her usual cocky way "Maybe trying to figure out what happened at the race today." Her blue eye silted into a glare. "Do you two have anything to do with it?"

Rancis had no idea what to say. He had made excuses in the past to cover the incidents he and Candlehead had cause, but this time, they don't want to hear anything from him.

Candlehead was the one who answered this time. "What are you talking about? We've got nothing to do with the flying gramcracker and my burning kart." She was looking confident, but deep down, she was feeling just as nervous.

However, what she said made the racers even more suspicious.

"Really? Then where were you guys talking about?" demanded Taffyta

"You were talking about some power." pointed out Swonanna

Rancis was now feeling really stiff; he couldn't say anything. "We were talking about the sugar cubes." said Candlehead

The crowd was now looking more intense; clearly they weren't buying a word either of them would say.

Finally, not being able to take it, Rancis spoke up. "Look, we don't know what you're talking about, but we have nothing to do with it. So just leave us alone."

"Uh-huh, sure. We'll leave as soon as we get our information." declared the strawberry themed racer.

"I told you, we know nothing."

A moment of tense silence pasted.

Then Taffyta said "Fine I see how it is." She snapped her fingers.

Gloyd and Swizzle stepped up. Swizzle held Rancis down while Gloyd took out a pair of scissors.

"What are you guys doing?!" shouted Rancis when he head a simple bad sound...

_snip, snip..._

A streak of blond hair was on the ground.

Rancis looked at it in horror; knowing what that meant.

"Don't worry," said Gloyd in a tormenting voice "As soon as we're done with your hair; will give you a makeover to go with it."

"Just tell us your secret and we'll let you go." added Swizzle

Rancis bit his lip; clearly arguing what should be sacrificed, his hair or his secret.

The tormenters weren't going to wait for an answer; Gloyd kept on cutting away.

"No! Stop! Not my hair!" shouted Rancis as he tried to get away, but with Swizzle holding him down he couldn't move.

Satisfied with what was happening with Rancis, Taffyta moved on to Candlehead.

"So, do you have anything to say, Candlehead?" She demanded "Do you know what's going on?"

"What? No, I have no idea on what's going on?" She answered; trying not to look directly at her.

"Come on, we're friends aren't we?" She asked again with sweet deception.

"Uh, yes, we are friends; best friends." Candlehead responded; trying not to show any fear. But it was not easy with all the girl racers are suddenly getting closer like they're ganging up on her. Actually, they were ganging up on her.

"Then why won't you tell me? Isn't that what friends do?"

"Yes, but... it's a secret."

"... I see we won't get any information the nice way." Taffyta grabbed Candlehead by her shirt. "Tell us your secret! Or else you'll never race again!"

Now Candlehead was trembling. She wanted to go on fire and escape from this horrible situation, but she could see Rancis and he was giving her a look that said not to do it. The two of them had made a vow to never used their powers against any of the racers or citizens; no matter how grave the situation.

However, they were both feeling pretty desperate. Rancis would like nothing more than to control those scissors and give Gloyd and Swizzle a haircut.

It looked like they were about to resort to using their powers when someone shouted "Hey, Taffyta!"

At the call of her name, she turned around only to get hit on the head by a gobstopper.

The girl racers gasped. Gloyd and Swizzle stopped what they were doing and stared in shock expressions.

It was Vanellope who threw that gobstopper. She was standing on a peppermint tree branch.

After she recovered from her shock of being hit, Taffyta looked up and see Vanellope sticking her tongue out at her.

Taffyta growled "Forget those two, we have a glitch to deal with!"

Realizing the attention was now on her, Vanellope jumped to another branch; hoping to get away.

The other racers went to their karts drove after her. Gloyd and Swizzle let Rancis drop to the ground.

Once they were gone, Candlehead and Rancis recovered from the trauma they went though.

"Did the glitch just saved us?" asked Candlehead.

But Rancis didn't answer, he ran into his kart and drove after the others.

* * *

Vanellope went from tree to tree; trying to get away from the angry racers while glitching every once in a while.

When she saw Taffyta round up all the racers and bully those two jerkbreakers, she just couldn't help it. She didn't want to stand around and watch what would happen to her happen to them.

However, she didn't want to be their next victim. The sound of engines grew louder and louder.

Eventually, Vanellope found herself on a tree where where there was nowhere else to jump.

The racers surrounded the tree; ready for torment.

"You better get down here, glitch." said Taffyta coldly.

Vanellope just stuck out her tongue again and did a raspberry. However, she didn't notice the branch she was standing under. It suddenly disappeared without a warning.

"Double stripe! I forgot!" she screamed as she fell down.

She was about to fall into the middle of the the mob when a chocolate bar came out of nowhere and she landed on that instead.

The chocolate bar flew away from the crowd and landed at a good distance away from the racers.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" said Vanellope with a mix of relief and amazement "That was so cool!"

However, the good distance was still in the mob's view. "After her!" ordered Taffyta as she and the other racers started their engines.

Vanellope didn't stand around; she ran away from them.

It looked like they were about to catch her when a peppermint tree suddenly came down without warning.

Nobody was hurt, but the tree landed directly on Taffyta's Pink Lighting where the engine would be.

"My engine!" Taffyta wailed as the the massacre ran down her face.

Vanellope laughed at what had happened and ran away.

* * *

Rancis sighed with relief. He didn't know what came over him. After Vanellope saved him and Candlehead, something just snapped.

He drove to the upper road which gave him a clear view of the forest.

He was the one responsible for the flying chocolate bar and falling peppermint tree. This was the first time he used his powers at a long distance. It was exhausting.

Candlehead's kart just stopped by. "Did you just save the glitch?" she asked.

Rancis looked at her for a moment and answered. "I don't know why I did that, okay? I just couldn't watch."

There was a moment of silence between them. Then Candlehead said "Um... Rancis...?"

"What?" He demanded

She slowly took out a pocket mirror. "Your hair..."

Rancis took one look at his reflections in the mirror and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 It's a Bet

At the junkyard; while the arcade was open, Candlehead told Beard Papa everything that happened earlier.

"So Rancis is gone to get his hair fixed." she concluded.

Beard Papa shook his head "I can't believe they did that to you two. And just when I thought it was safe to tell the truth."

Candlehead sulked as she leaned on the hood of her kart. She was starting to think it was going to be all right too before Taffyta did that. Now she was uncertain.

The Kit Kart drove into the junkyard and stopped.

Rancis got out of his kart. His hair looked like it was all fixed, but when he looked at his reflection off a windshield of a broken kart, he frowned. "The marshmallow barbers made my hair a centimeter too short... and the right side isn't as well brushed as the left." He took out his pocket comb and tried to even it out.

Candlehead rolled her eyes. "Would you quick worrying about your dumb hair? You look great." There was bitterness in her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Rancis said back at her "You don't take care of your hair." Then he asked her "So what was with you and Taffyta? It looked like she was walking all over you again."

"Hey, your face said to not use my power."

"I know; we agreed to not use our powers! I was talking about her always taking advantage over you. Why don't you stand up against her for a change?"

"You know I can't do that; she's my best friend."

Rancis scoffed "Yeah right, what kind of friend takes your trophies and pushes you around? She's treating you like a loser!"

"I'm not a loser."

"You're being pathetic!"

"I'm not pathetic, Butterfingers!" shouted Candlehead and she lit up in furry red.

Rancis glared back at her with his eyes glowing angrily. All the junk in the junkyard started to float.

It looked like it was about to get ugly when Beard Papa grabbed the broom and used it to separate the two. "Break it up!" he shouted "We don't need to create a candy disaster!"

Rancis and Candlehead calmed down. Candlehead's fire went out and all the junk went back to the ground. However, they were still glaring at each other.

Beard Papa tried to reason with them. "Look, I know you two are both in a bad mood, but the last thing we need is an event so big and so bad that it will put Sugar Rush in danger. Now apologize to each other right now so we can get a happy ending."

But neither of them would say anything; much less look at each other.

Beard Papa mumbled and groaned "This is ridiculous..."

Just then the sound of a bell could be heard along with an announcement. "The Random Roaster Race will begin shortly..." said Sour Bill's voice.

The race was beginning already? Nobody expected that.

Rancis and Candlehead went into their karts and drove away without saying another word.

Beard Papa sighed "Oh boy..." He just prayed whatever is going to happen now better be good.

* * *

At the start of the Speedway, everyone immediately got their gold coins and drove their karts to position. They did not expect a sudden race soon after the arcade closed. Rancis and Candlehead got there last, but they were keeping a good distance from the other racers and each other.

"Fellow candy citizens." announced King Candy "Forgive me for suddenly springing up this race so soon after the arcade closed, but I have some very exciting news. First, if you can pay your gold as please." He paid first as usual.

As the racers paid their coins, they were also jeering and teasing at the two oddballs, who really weren't in the mood for anything and were hoping a good racing might relax them a little.

However, Taffyta (who got a new fast engine for her kart) wasn't going to let them have a rest. "Hello, Butterfingers, and walking cupcake."

"Hi Taffy..." Candlehead glumly replied.

Rancis only scowled at her. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Gloyd and Swizzle took one look at Rancis' hair. "Aw man, it's all blond and boring again." groaned Gloyd. "And I thought the haircut we gave you was an improvement" added Swizzle

Rancis growled at his fellow male racing rivals like a dog. He seriously wanted to pick up their own karts and smash it right at them, but he didn't.

"You know, we never got the information we wanted." pointed out Taffyta. "So what's your secret? What are you two doing to Sugar Rush?" The other racers stood behind her like an imposing force.

Rancis stood boldly. After last time, he wasn't about to let the other racers get the better of him. "I told you; we don't know anything."

His glare, and the way he said that sentence, was actually scaring the racers; except Taffyta.

"How long are you going to keep fool us around?" she said with the same bitterness level. She flicked away her lollipop. "Don't think we're ignorant about the things that have been happening in Sugar Rush. We've been getting into a world of weird and you two are in the center!" She pointed her finger at Rancis and it pushed him a little. "So care to explain?"

Rancis could feel his code boiling. He wanted to teach this make-up wearing brat and her groupie a lesson.

But before he could find the guts to do it; Candlehead suddenly came in between. "Can't we all just cool it?" she said "We're not fighters; we're racers."

Taffyta looked like she was about to interrogate Candlehead too, but then her eyes lit up. "You're right; we're racers. So we must end this in a racer like way. Tell you what, if either of you guys manage to make it first place, we'll leave the both of you alone. But if any of the thirteen of us; including King Candy, beat you two crumbs to the finish line, you losers will tell us _everything_. So do we have a deal, Candlehead?"

Rancis did not like this at all, but Taffyta wasn't giving him the choice.

Candlehead didn't know what to do. She looked to Rancis for any sign, but he didn't give her anything.

Taffyta had her hand out to seal the deal.

Candlehead lifted her hand and shook it. "It's a bet, Taffy."

Taffyta smiled maliciously. "See you crumbs at the finish line." she said. Then she went to her kart with the other racers following her.

Rancis gave a look to Candlehead. "All of them against only the two us?" he pointed out.

"Hey I got them to leave us alone, didn't I?"

He was about to say something back; when he calmed down and instead said "You know what, why don't we have our own race? The loser has to grovel to the winner."

Candlehead had a meaningful glance at his direction; clearly liking where this was going. "And be the winner's servant for a week?"

"It's a bet." said Rancis. He and Candlehead shook hands to seal the deal.

King Candy continued with the speech. "Now, when you go into Ice Cream Mountain, you'll go though the Rotting Sugar Cave instead of the Nougat Mine. There'll you'll find a new and exciting obstacle. Also, I'm throwing in a twist and canceling out all sugar cube items. That means no Sweet Seekers, Syrup Puddles, or anything."

The racers groaned at that; they liked using the items, but they had no right to complain to the king. They just wanted to race.

"Now without further ado, let the Random Roaster Race begin!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Candy Dragon

The racers zoomed to the mountain. They were all determined about winning. Rancis and Candlehead especially since two bets were on the line.

The Kit Kart and Ice Screamer were neck and neck at the second place position. Taffyta was in front of them.

The karts went into the cave inside the mountain, but instead of going into the Nougat Mine, they went to a different route. This time, they went down a cave that was grimy and slimy. The smell of over-burn rotting sugar was overwhelming. They clearly didn't call this cave the Rotting Sugar Cave for nothing. It was also insanely dark. The racers had to turn on their headlights to navigate their way through.

Unbeknownst to the other racers, King Candy was far behind, but he actually intended to do that. Once the second to last racer went into the cave, he secretly went into the Nougat Mine. He stopped at a certain place and got out of his kart. He looked both ways to make sure no one was looking. He knew the jumbo screen back at the starting line would only show the racers that were in the lead. He pressed a secret button that was sticking out slightly on the wall and a hidden door opened.

Inside was a clear view of the next obstacle. Sour Bill was there with a camera.

"Ah, Sour Bill, is everything ready?" asked King Candy

"Yes, your highness, everything's ready..." muttered Sour Bill

The king laughed gleefully. "Excellent! Now on to phase two..."

* * *

Back at the Rotting Sugar Caves, the racers were struggling to get through the dark. In particular, Candlehead, who wanted to lit up on fire so she can see her way. But she remembered Rancis always accusing her of using her power and promised herself not to do it. She wanted to win this with her own racing skills alone.

Rancis wasn't having any better luck. Even with the headlights on, it was hard to see where he was going in the dark.

All of a sudden, something bumped his kart. "Ops, pardon me." spitefully said Crumbelina's voice.

Something bumped Candlehead's kart too. "Excuse me, walking cupcake." said Gloyd's voice.

Soon, all of the other racers that were behind them were bumping into either the Kit Kart or the Ice Screamer, or both if they were mean enough. Neither of knew how the other racers could tell it was them in the dark, but it didn't change the fact they were spinning out of control right now.

However, with regain control over their kart, they were able to get back on track. They were at last place though, and all the racers were in front of them.

They couldn't afford to lose this race to anyone, not even to each other. So they stepped on the accelerator and continued straight away; not caring what comes next.

* * *

Taffyta zoomed right ahead when she saw the light. She heard all the taunts the other racers said to Rancis and Candlehead; it was music to her ears. She was sure she was going to win, not only the bet, but the whole thing.

However, when went to where the light is shining through, the new obstacle was waiting for her!

It was in an open space; full of destroyed karts and rotting sugar rocks. In the middle of it wall was a huge dragon.

Taffyta screamed when she saw the thing. It was a monstrosity. It was made out of bubblegum and taffy. Licorice held together its wings and several parts of its body. Its claws were sharp candy corn. It looked anything but sweet with it's fierce red eyes. It roared when it noticed the first racers who entered its cave.

There was only one exit and that was behind the dragon; a small opening that would lead outside and forward to the finish line. The racers who entered the area tried to get out of there as fast as they could, but the dragon was program to do one thing and that was to crush all racers that enter its domain.

With one swipe of its claw, it swatted Taffyta, Gloyd, and Crumbelina. It swung its tail and it hit Jubileena, Swonanna, and Minty. Each of them went flying somewhere around the cave.

Taffyta came out crying in a junk pile. Crumbelina picked up what looked like to be a skull and dropped in disgust.

* * *

Rancis and Candlehead could finally see the exit. They both went there as fast as they could while trying to beat each other. Then they saw the same horrific sight.

"Oh my programmer!" screamed Candlehead

"What the fudge is that?!" screamed Rancis

* * *

"That, my dear little racers, is the Candy Dragon. It's most impossible course to get by... unless you have some sort of special power." chuckled King Candy as he watch the main course enter. "Sour Bill, remember to get those two."

Sour Bill did as he was told and focused the camera on them.

* * *

The dragon noticed the last two racers and roared.

It first went for Candlehead because she was slightly in the lead. However, as its claw reached out for her, she suddenly went on fire. She couldn't help; she got so scared.

The dragon screamed as it pulled its hand away from the flame. It then changed his attention to Rancis.

Noticing that the dragon was going for him, Rancis immediately had some of the rock candy flung at it.

The dragon staggered back as the rocks land against it.

The two racers took the opportunity to get out of this place. Rancis got out first with Candlehead following behind him.

* * *

Back at the finish line, the candy gasped with horror and shock at what they saw on the jumbo screen.

The camera King Candy had showed everything directly on the screen rather than just a recording. And now he had exposed Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead using their powers. All that was left to do was show the recording to all the racers once they cross the finish line.

"All according to plan." he cackled. "Come, Sour Bill, we have all we need. Let us return to the speedway."

But Sour Bill was more focused on something else. "Um... Your Candyness?"

"What is it?" King Candy demanded impatiently.

Sour Bill just pointed to the Candy Dragon.

It stood back up but now it was growling fiercely. It began to spread its wings. Then it jumped up and crashed through the ceiling without any problems.

King Candy screamed as he fell back. "That wasn't suppose to happen..." he whimpered. Then immediately exited in horror for he feared about what was going to happen next.

* * *

Now Rancis and Candlehead were in the lead. The finish line was just miles away.

"You better start groveling the minute I cross that finish line!" Rancis said to her and zoomed off.

"You are so scrubbing my bathroom when this is over!" Candlehead shouted back and she pressed the accelerator.

Two racers were neck and neck to the finish line. The crowd was crazy; they were cheering for their favorite out of the two. Of the course they were concern about what they saw on the screen, but it didn't matter to them at this moment. The racers were getting close. It might be a photo finish...

Just then, something big came from the sky and blocked the finish line, it was the Candy Dragon!

Rancis and Candlehead stopped their karts just in time and tried to turn around. But with the swing of the tail, the dragon knocked them off the track. They flew towards the lollipop fields where their karts landed sideways. Both the drivers and the karts were miraculously still in tact, but the racers were unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7 Battling the Dragon

The Candy Dragon roared in triumph; then it noticed its surroundings.

The citizens were screaming in horror at the sight of this thing. The Candy Dragon took very good notice of them and started going towards them.

King Candy arrived in with Sour Bill on the back seat. He watched in horror as the dragon made its destruction around the speedway. It was picking up candy citizens and putting them through its mouth (AN: gross).

He couldn't believe that his new obstacle could go so out of control. "Oh the chewmanity!"

"Chewmanity?" questioned Sour Bill

"It's a play on words. You know, like fungeon?" Then King Candy explanation is cut off when he noticed the Candy Dragon was looking at _him_. Now it was going towards him.

"Ah! No! Don't eat me! I created you!" He hid behind Sour Bill "Eat Sour Bill! He's a little sour, but much most delectable."

"What?" Sour Bill cried out, with some actual fear in his voice.

However, Sour Bill didn't have much time to protest. The Candy Dragon picked up Sour Bill, just threw him into its mouth, and gulped.

King Candy gulped too, but for a different reason. He screamed and ran off before the dragon could get him too.

The other racers arrived at the speedway, but they stopped once they saw the Candy Dragon on the rampage.

The dragon just took one look at them and they screamed. They scatter about as they tried to find a safe place to hide.

The Pastry Police soon arrive to handle this beast. The way they were handling it was like something out of a Godzilla movie. It looked like the dragon was winning though, and it was eating up whatever helpless victim it can get.

Rancis and Candlehead regain conscious. They were still shaken by what had happened earlier, but they immediately go back into sense when they saw the dragon. Almost the entire speedway was destroyed. Everyone looked hopeless. There was no possible way this dragon can be taken down...

Or is there?

Rancis and Candlehead took one look at each other. They were still a little mad at each other, but right now, the situation looked desperate. And like it or not, they're probably the only ones who can take this monster down.

The two of them looked at each other; both with eyes that said they forgive one another.

Then Rancis asked "You ready for this?"

Candlehead nodded "Let's find out."

The two of them got their karts down on the road and drove up to the Candy Dragon.

"Hey, ugly!" shouted Rancis as he threw a mega-jawbreaker at it.

The dragon recovered from the hit and looked down at the racer.

Candlehead stood up from her kart, stuck out her tongue, and did raspberry. "Come and get us!" Rancis shouted at it.

The Candy Dragon glared down and the children and growled as if saying "You two are next!"

On that cue, Rancis and Candlehead step on it and drove as fast as they could.

The Candy Dragon lifted its wings and began flying after them.

The remaining candy citizens, racers, and King Candy came out of hiding. They were in shock with what just happened. They all just started at the direction where the two racers, and the giant dragon went.

* * *

The two racers tried to get as far as they could while still keeping the dragon in their sight. Their first goal was to get the dragon away from the other citizens; which was a success. Rancis still threw stuff at it to slow it down.

They were heading somewhere to finish off the Candy Dragon.

"I can see it!" said Candlehead when she saw the opening in the ground.

It was the Molasses Swap; the only place that's sticker and more deadly than Nesquick sand. Not even a pull from Laffy Taffy can get a person out. The racers were always told to stay well away from it.

The two stopped at the edge.

"Over here!" shouted Candlehead.

The Candy Dragon came down. It was about to reach forward when Rancis picked up a giant Candy Cane tree (with his mind of course) and whacked the Candy Dragon.

If the dragon didn't feel the sugar rocks, jawbreakers, or anything Rancis had thrown at it, it most certainly felt this. Feeling dizzy, it fell back.

When it fell, it's tummy was up. Candlehead jumped on it and stood at the tummy. "This is going to be so gross." she muttered. Then she went in flame.

Like they hoped, she was burning a hole into the Candy Dragon.

However, it felt that, woke up, stood up, and picked her up.

Candlehead's fire stopped when the felt it moved, but when it picked her up, she screamed and lit up again.

The dragon let her go in shock and fear.

"What do we do now?" asked Candlehead. It was clear she was out of ideas.

The stomach of the dragon was still in tact, but it was clear it was getting to the point where it can just break.

Rancis got an idea. He didn't like, and he knew Candlehead wouldn't like it any better, but it was worth the risk.

He first lifted Candlehead up with his mind. It made him uncomfortable since it was the first time he used his powers on a character.

"Uh, Rancis, what are you doing?" asked Candlehead; hoping he isn't think what she think he's thinking.

"... When I toss you, you're going to go on fire." He told her.

"What?!" she screamed "Are you crazy?! Put me down right now!"

"Candlehead." Rancis firmly said.

She stopped struggling and looked at him. "What?"

"Just... trust me." It wasn't just the way he said it; it was in his eyes too.

Candlehead took on look at him and sighed "If I don't come out of this alive, it'll be all your fault."

The dragon stepped forward.

Rancis threw Candlehead right to the center of the stomach.

The dragon reached out for her.

Its claws were about to grab her when she went on fire.

It roared again, but this time, in fear as it took a step back.

Candlehead hit the stomach!

On the moment of contact, a bright light happened. It was hard to tell what was going on when the light was blinding. The only sound were the dragons agony roars.

When the light was gone, the dragon just stood there with a hole in the center of its stomach.

Rancis took a look at it from the outside.

Then in the inside, a person popped out. "That was so cool!" screamed Candlehead; laughing and smiling.

Rancis sighed in relief to see his friend alive.

Candlehead was the first to get out of the dragon's stomach. She was covered with sticky goo from inside the dragon (you don't want to know what it is), and ran to hug him.

Rancis was a little uneasy about being hugged by someone in dragon goo, but it beat being hugged by someone who was on fire.

Pretty soon, all the candy citizens who were eaten by the dragon, including Sour Bill, were coming out of the dragon (AN: mega-gross scene; coming out of the stomach, sorry about that readers). They were thrilled to be free; even Sour Bill showed a bit relief and joy.

However, they couldn't stay there for long. The dragon was about to fall down.

The two racers ordered the citizens to get out of the way, and the Candy Dragon landed into the Molasses Swamp, not moving and sinking into the swamp.

King Candy and the other racers arrived at the scene. They drove after them earlier and they saw what happened at the last moment.

"Rancis? Candlehead? Care to explain what just happened?" asked King Candy. The other racers looked like they want to know too.

The two looked at each other. Neither of them didn't know what to say at first.

Then they came to a conclusion.

"Are we going to tell them everything?" asked Candlehead

Rancis was silent for a moment; then nodded "Yeah... everything..."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the chapter wasn't as epic as you hoped. I hope you enjoyed it at least ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Vanellope's Warning

**AN: Just to clarify something, Candlehead's power only include going on fire (it's kind of like Wisty's power from Witch and Wizard). She can't do fireballs or any of that... yet.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Rancis took a few steps back. Then he ran with all his might, jumped off a cliff, and shouted "Bunzai!" He splashed right to Lemonade Lagoon.

Candlehead was back at her house to clean off the dragon goo.

Normally, he would stay well away from Lemonade Lagoon since he didn't like getting his hair wet, but this called for a celebration.

* * *

After the whole dragon incident, he and Candlehead brought up all the courage they got and told everyone everything: from the moment they realized they got their powers, to their secret hideout, to all the strange incidents; all leading up to their battle with the Candy Dragon.

Everyone seemed to be taken it well; although Taffyta had the I-knew-it look.

King Candy consumed what he just heard "So let me get this straight. You two have had strange powers that weren't even a part of your program in the first place and you've been training them in a secret room inside the Great Peppermint Tree?"

Candlehead nodded "Yes, your Candyness. I can go on fire, and he can move stuff around with his mind."

"And Beard Papa was the only one who knew your secret? Anyone else?"

Rancis shook his head "No, your Candyness; only him."

King Candy thought about this for a moment. Everyone was looking at him; waiting for his answer. But none were more nervous than Rancis and Candlehead.

"So... are we in trouble?" asked Rancis as he closed his eyes; expecting for the worst.

But instead, King Candy said "Trouble?" and he laughed "You guys aren't in trouble. This calls for a celebration!"

"A celebration?" asked Candlehead with a smile.

"Yes, a celebration! You two should come to my castle after the arcade comes to a close tomorrow. There I will give you both something special."

* * *

The only downfall Random Roaster Race was cancel because of the chaos, and the last winners of the race were to be used again.

But that didn't matter to either Rancis or Candlehead, they told the truth, everyone understood, and they were accepted.

Rancis couldn't believe he was so worried. He always thought something bad would happen if the truth gets out, but it turned out all right.

He got back to the surface where his clothes were nicely folded and a candy wrapper towel hanged on a branch.

He took the towel and used it dry himself. After this, he'll meet up with Candlehead at the Great Peppermint Tree just before going to the castle.

Just then, a familiar peppy voice spoke up. "Hey, butter-butt!"

Rancis look up to see Vanellope on another branch. "What did you just call me?" was his greeting.

"Butter-butt." Vanellope responded "I figured you must be tried being called Butterfingers."

He gave her the look. He never liked his original nickname, but he rather be called Butterfingers rather than butter-butt.

"Nice boxers." Vanellope added.

Embarrassed, Rancis wrapped the towel around him. "Just go away." he told her.

Vanellope jumped off the branch she was on and landed to the ground. "I saw what happened at the race today, and let me say, that was incredible! You were lifting Candlehead up in the air and she was like _voosh_! You guys took down that giant monster without even trying. You two earned my complete respect."

"That's great; now go away."

"Hey, I know you were the one who saved me the other day, and now I'm here to help a fellow oddball code back."

"Well, unlike you, I'm not a glitch, and neither is Candlehead."

"Yeah, keep on saying that until things go sour."

"Sour?" Rancis couldn't help but ask that when she said that last word.

"You know, when King Candy throws you and Candlehead into the fungeon, and Taffyta and the other racers reducible you two." Vanellope explained

He shook his head and denied her "No way, we just saved Sugar Rush from a giant monster. Why on earth would anyone want to reducible us?"

"I don't know, maybe because you two are different?"

"Look, glitch, people are accepting us. We're going to meet at the castle to reap whatever award the king has for us."

"... You seriously think that?" Now Vanellope was glaring. "You really think they're going to accept you and that walking cupcake when you guys can't even accept _me_."

Rancis now had enough of this glitch. He lifted a gobstopper and threw it at Vanellope. It didn't hit her, but knocked a few sprinkles off her hair. "Get out of my sight, glitch." he said coldly.

Vanellope took one look at him. "Fine, if that's what I get for looking out after you!" Then she ran off crying.

* * *

Rancis got back into his clothes, into his kart, and drove to the tree. He was in a bad mood thanks to Vanellope.

He felt a little guilty saying that to her, but she was asking for it. He remembered how happy everyone looked when he and Candlehead took down the Candy Dragon. Why the programmer would they want to do anything bad to them?

He stopped his kart when he saw the Ice Screamer parked. Candlehead was standing on a small hill looking at something.

He parked his kart next to hers. "Hey, Candlehead, what are you looking at?" He asked as he got out.

She didn't responded. Her face was full of sadness, shock, and disbelief.

Rancis didn't understand why she would have that expression... then he saw what she was looking at.

Despite what the sign said, the Great Peppermint Tree was chopped down and replaced by a huge crater.


	9. Chapter 9 No Longer Racers

The two of them immediately went the station where Beard Papa should be at the kart bakery. They had to tell him the news.

However, when they got there, Beard Papa was gone, and there was a piece of paper stuck on to door that said "Temperately unavailable by the order of King Candy".

* * *

It was clear the next destination should be the castle. The quickest way they could think of was down the street where all the racers' houses were.

They were in a hurry to figure out what's going on, but stop at the sight of their houses.

They were both cover in police tape. The Pastry Police were coming in and out of it; carrying their furniture, trophies, and coin chest and throwing them into a truck.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?!" shouted Rancis as he got out of his kart to stop them.

"Those are our stuff!" screamed Candlehead as she joined the resistance.

The two of them struggle as they tried to get their stuff back. The Pastry Police; including Duncan and Wynchell, won't let them; they were even hitting them.

Rancis eventually lifted the truck with his mind and poured all their stuff out.

The police just resumed into packing.

Just then, the sound of King Candy's kart went by. Other racers came to see what was going on.

"What is with all the commotion?" demanded King Candy

"Oh, your Candyness, it's a good thing you're here." said Candlehead

"Now can you tell these pieces of pastry to stop taking our stuff?" asked Rancis

King Candy heard what the kids requested and burst out laughing much to the surprise of the them. "Oh, you silly kids, I requested them to take your stuff out."

Now the kids didn't expect that. "What?"

King Candy explained "I was going to tell you two this when you got to the castle, but I asked the police to remove your stuff since you won't be living there anymore."

"Then where will we live?" asked Rancis

"You will live in the marshmallow science labs where countless experiments will be done on both of you for as long as the game is plugged in. I would've never have guessed that your codes would malfunction enough for you two to gain certain abilities; abilities that you were never suppose to have. This must be looked into."

Both kids couldn't believe what they just heard. "B-b-but what about our special award?" asked Candlehead; voice breaking.

"That is your special award!" exclaimed King Candy "I can't have characters like you two running around Sugar Rush. You're both a danger to the game and it's better that you are locked up for the rest of your natural life."

Rancis couldn't believe this at all. "But what about the races? Aren't we a part of it too?"

"Not anymore! Starting today, you two are no longer racers! If the gamers saw either of you using your... strange uncoded powers, then they'll think the game is broken and demand the game unplugged."

"What about that gamer who was playing Candlehead?"

"That was just good luck! The next time, we might head for code limbo!"

Rancis' mouth was wide open, but no words could get out as if he was in shock. He knew that if their secret ever got out, it would be bad news for both him and Candlehead, but he would never guess it would lead to this.

"That's not fair!" screamed Candlehead with tears coming down her eyes "We saved everyone!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." said Taffyta, who was watching the whole with with malice along with the other racers; including the recolors. "Jubileena, give them their reward."

The cherry-themed racer went to the Kit Kart and Ice Screamer. She put a cherry bomb in each of them and lit them up. Both karts exploded into nothing but rubble.

Rancis gasped. Candlehead was on her knees; she cried "Why? I thought we were all friends!"

Taffyta had the cruel smile. "Oh please, like us racers would be friends with a couple of freaks!" She laughed and the other racers followed her example.

All of a sudden, something inside Rancis snapped. He didn't know what it was, but using his power, he pushed Taffyta all the way to the nearest wall that was behind her with all the pressure he could thrust.

Taffyta was unconscious (possibly in a coma), but Rancis shouted at her as if thinking her conscious could hear "We are not freaks, Taffyta Rottonfudge!"

King Candy took advantage of what just happened. Sour Bill even suddenly appeared with a camera (who knows where he got it) and was recording it live for the rest of the citizens to see. It was possible that Sour Bill had been recording this incident from the beginning. "See what madness these two are capable off? See what damage they can do? This is what we can't have in our game. I say that these two... _freaks_ shouldn't have been part of the program in the first place!"

On that note, the other racers picked up whatever candy rocks they could get their hands on and started throwing them.

"You guys are monsters!" shouted Crumbelina

"Freaks!" shouted Gloyd

"You're both just as bad as the glitch!" shouted Swonanna.

Rancis moved away any rock he could get, but used most of his power energy pushing Taffyta back. He can only redirect the rocks, and some have even made bare contact with them; which the graze still hurts.

Candlehead, on the other hand, was on her knees; looking on the ground. She was in more disbelief with what was happening. Then, she got angry, real angry. She and Rancis saved the lives of everyone in Sugar Rush, and this is what they were getting in return? She stood up. She could feel her temperature rising.

The racers stopped throwing the minute they saw Candlehead go on fire. Out of all the flames she's burned; this one was huge, red, and furious. It looked like she was about to really destroy Sugar Rush and everyone who was doing her wrong.

Rancis had never seen her like this before. He had seen Candlehead make bright red flames whenever she got mad, but never like this.

Candlehead took a step forward. The other racers backed away.

Rancis had a bad feeling about this. He grabbed Candlehead before she could take another step... while she was still on fire!

He could feel the intense heat, but that didn't matter right now. "Candlehead" he said calmly "Don't do it."

She didn't seem to be listening to him.

Rancis could see the hatred in her eyes, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. "It's not worth it. Don't drop to their level."

Candlehead's eyes were the same for a moment; then they calm down. Her flame went out and she was on her knees again. Tears were streaming down her eyes again.

Once he recovered from the shock, King Candy shouted "Security! Take them away!"

Duncan and Wynchell step forward. "Get over here you two!" ordered Duncan

"We aren't going to hurt you little freaks!" added Wynchell

But there was no way, either of the kids were going to follow that. They both ran away as fast they could as the other racers booed and hissed at them. Rancis threw a near-by gumdrop just to mess with them.

"Get them!" ordered King Candy

The Pastry Police went on to their motorcycles and chased after them.

The went down the path, followed the trail, and around a pond of chocolate syrup. They didn't notice the two candy straws that were sticking out of the ground.

Once they were out of sight, two kids went of the liquid for more air.

"I'm never doing that again..." said Rancis as he gasped for air.

The two kids went on to the surface.

Candlehead coughed up a bit and asked "So what are we going to do now?"

Rancis thought about it. What can they do? Where would they go? Beard Papa was probably in the Fungeon so he can't help. It seemed like every place in Sugar Rush is now a death zone.

Then he saw something that caught his eye: the exit to the game.


	10. Chapter 10 Out of the Game

"Are you sure about this?" asked Candlehead with a nervous look on her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rancis responded, but deep down, he was feeling just as scared.

Ever since the game was plugged in, King Candy ordered that no one should step out of the game since if a character dies in a foreign game; they won't came back to life. Both Rancis and Candlehead have followed the rules for so long, but now they don't see anymore purpose to do that anymore.

The two of them looked down the cave. It was long, dark, and kind of creepy too.

"Ready?" asked Rancis; offering his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." responded Candlehead as she held on it.

The two took their first step into the tunnel. They can hear their footsteps echo like an ominous cave in a horror movie, but they both continue forward; taking in one step at a time. They cautiously went through the tunnel until they saw light on the other side.

They quickly went over there and saw an amazing sight waiting for them.

On the other side was the place known throughout the rest of the arcade as Game Central Station. It was beautiful. It was a vast, amazing, place that wasn't made of candy. There were characters neither of them had ever seen before.

"Wow!" said Candlehead with a smile finally on her face. "This is awesome!" She went on fire; only it was a joyful orange-yellow and began jumping around in excitement.

Normally, Rancis would try and stop her, but he couldn't contain his excitement either. "Yeah!" he cried out in complete happiness. This was the first time either of them had stepped out of their game and they were loving every moment of it.

However, Rancis was also breaking everything that happened to be near-by without even knowing it. And all the characters and to stay clear of the jumping fireball; who was leaving burnt marks on her path.

Eventually the two kids calmed down and sat down, but they were still laughing in joy. Candlehead's fire was out and Rancis' surroundings were normal.

"This is so cool!" said Rancis

"I know!" agreed Candlehead "It feels like a package locked up for so long then it suddenly burst out with a ton of happy gummy bears!" Then her smile fades "Make you forget about what happened to us earlier..."

A frown crossed Rancis' face. "Yeah... It does make you forget..."

Suddenly, a hologram of a blue bald man in a security uniform appeared. It was Surge Protector. "Excuse me, but can you kids tell me if you've seen a fireball or a sudden phantom anywhere?" he asked. He was trying to find the cause of the damage.

The two looked at each other and they both answered "No..."

Surge Protector looked at them; then he looked at his clipboard and said "That's just fine. Now, you two go back to your game. The arcade will open soon." Then he left them alone.

"... But we can never go back... Can't we?" asked Candlehead sadly.

Rancis replied "We can never go back. We need a new home."

For a while, it was just quiet. Then Candlehead made a long tragic cry. "BWAAAAAHHH!" Tears were steaming down her face again. He put her head down between her knees. She even hiccuped a little.

Rancis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he knew how she was feeling. He was feeling just as bad.

He looked at the direction where Sugar Rush's entrance would be. He couldn't believe King Candy and the other racers did that. Then again, he somehow saw it coming a mile away. He always knew that if the truth was ever out, it would lead to something very bad. He couldn't believe he actually thought he and Candlehead were going to be accepted. Why would he think that when they couldn't even accept a glitch like Vanellope?

"Vanellope..." Rancis thought sadly. Now that he gave it a little more thought, she was trying to warn him that things are going to be sour. She was trying to help him and Candlehead, and he repaid her by telling her to go away.

He wanted to go back to Sugar Rush, find Vanellope, and apologize to her. But he can't.

He just can't...

* * *

Back at Sugar Rush, Vanellope placed her hand at the exit. She was blocked off by an invisible force.

The only reason why Rancis and Candlehead were able to make it trough is because they were real racers to began with. She, on the other hand was a complete glitch, and she can't leave the game at all.

She saw everything that had happened earlier. She was in shock at what just happened. It was no worse than what she had been through, but just watching that was awful.

She felt awful.

"He had it coming..." she muttered to herself; talking about about Rancis "He nearly hit you with a gobstopper. He had it coming..." But saying that didn't make her feel better. She watched that entire scene happen and all she did was watch.

She actually hoped that after things went sour, she would find those two, welcome them to her hideout, and they would become friends...

Too late for that now. The two have left the game; making her the only outcast again.

She sighed and went down the road; away from the exit...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, King Candy was talking to a handcuffed Beard Papa.

"So you knew that there were freaks in my game and you didn't tell me?" he said; looking down upon him.

"They're just kids." Beard Papa said back; glaring a little.

"They were kids. Now they are the greatest threat in Sugar Rush next to the glitch!" King Candy exclaimed. "If you ever see those freaks again, I want you to report them to me. You got it?"

Beard Papa said nothing. He could only glare back at the loathsome king.

King Candy could see that Beard Papa wasn't going to agree with him at all. "Now, now, Beard Papa, I think it's best if you just agree with me here. You do not want to be locked up in my Fungeon. You have been demoted back to the junkyard scrubber, and that is all." He dismissed Beard Papa from the throne room.

Once he left, Sour Bill entered the room. That meant there was news.

"Well? Did the police catch them?" asked King Candy

Sour Bill explained "Duncan and Wynchell have claimed the two have disappeared. However, a few minutes ago, alarm thirteen went on."

"Alarm thirteen?!" King Candy knew that was the alarm that someone was leaving the game. He had also placed a camera there to see who's leaving.

Sure enough, Sour Bill had a video cassette showing the scene.

King Candy brought in a TV and put the video in the cassette player.

One the screen showed the exit/entrance. Rancis and Candlehead were walking out.

King Candy nearly spitted out in shock. "What?! They're leaving my game?!"

"Well you didn't give them much of a reason to stay..." muttered Sour Bill.

The king was glad that those two have left the game, but he worried. What if they suddenly returned? What if they learned about something outside the game? He pondered about this for a bit and went back to the code room.

With Sour Bill holding on to the licorice once again, King Candy navigated throughout the code until he saw a lone flickering code with only a few wires to support it.

It was the Candy Dragon.

He pushed back the code and rewired it... along with a few changes.

Sour Bill looked down to see what he was doing. He read what was on the code box and shuttered in fear. "You're seriously going to bring back that monstrosity after the incident?"

"Oh hush, Sour Bill." King Candy said back. "I won't have this as a race course this time. I will have it as our very own game guardian! It will now only take orders from me. And I''m also gave it a craving for cupcakes and peanutbutter cups. So if either of those two ever come back, they'll be in for a surprise!" His evil laughter echoed the room.

* * *

At the Molasses Swamp, everything looked peaceful.

Just then a big bubble appeared from the ground. Then something burst out of the swap and into the sky!

A huge looming figure growled, as its red eyes (now a darker color) glared down upon Sugar Rush...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Sorry Part 1 is ending at such a sour point, but this is only the beginning. Will Rancis and Candlehead find their new home? **

**Find out in Part 2: Outcasts of the Arcade, coming soon...**


End file.
